


Sensitive to touch

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the first day of Iruka Week 2021.Day 1. ScarFrom the text:" He had always had a conflicted relationship with his scar. He didn't make it an aesthetic problem, that had never been so important to him. After all, in Konoha he was certainly not the only one with scars, it was probably much more common than he was pleased to admit. His problem was what that scar meant to him. "
Relationships: Mizuki/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 7
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Sensitive to touch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sensibile al tocco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831811) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



He had always had a conflicted relationship with his scar. He didn't make it an aesthetic problem, that had never been so important to him. After all, in Konoha he was certainly not the only one with scars, it was probably much more common than he was pleased to admit. His problem was what that scar meant to him.

Since he was a child he had always had sensitive skin, he had never particularly paid attention to it, until Mizuki had given him that first scar on his face while they were training as kids.

The wound had taken much longer than normal to heal and had never healed in the best way. The scar and the skin all around it had become incredibly sensitive to touch. Any sensation was amplified. If it felt itchy, it was so bad he wanted to scrape off the skin with his fingernails. If he felt pain, it was so intense that he couldn't feel anything but that. A considerable nuisance for someone who led a lifestyle like his.

If handling the scar on his face had been a problem, handling the scar on his back had become hell. This time not only for the pain but also for what that particular scar meant to him emotionally. The definitive rupture of his relationship with Mizuki. It had taken that episode to finally be able to break up with him, despite the toxicity of their relationship.

Since they were kids, their relationship had never been the healthiest. As long as they had been just friends, it remained contained, but when their relationship began to change, things got complicated.

Mizuki hated him. He had never really realized this, but Mizuki hated him so much that he had decided to ruin his life by always standing next to him and he had been stupid enough to let him do it. Because he had been the only one who had always stayed with him. And only later, he realized that he was next to him just for the pleasure of seeing him suffer. In fact, when he had stopped suffering and had finally come to terms with their reality and all the painful experiences of his life, Mizuki had found new ways to make him suffer.

He did everything to ruin Iruka's mood, everything to lower his self-esteem. It was so obvious, yet he didn't realize it. Because Mizuki had never really managed to take him down, and for that, he had to thank his students. For him, they had always been a source of indescribable joy, and Mizuki could never take this away from him.

When he wasn't miserable enough by Mizuki's standards, he happened to be physically raging on him. He was never excessive, no one had to realize what he was doing. In those moments he happened to take it out on his scar. He knew very well how sensitive it was and took advantage of it. He began by kissing him, as always, and then subtly, without warning, bit him. At first just a little, then stronger and when Iruka retreated because of the pain, he masked what had happened as a trivial accident. This was just one of his sneaky little games, no one noticed it but him, and this thing did nothing but cheer him up even more.

Despite the mixed feelings he had about his scars, he regarded the one on his back as a medal. The symbol of his victory. Because he was finally free from Mizuki's control. He had gotten it by fighting him, going against his plans, and he was the one who won this time. Now he could finally go on and be happy.

His relationship with his scars was complex, they were too sensitive, but now that he was finally free and happy he didn't mind that much anymore.


End file.
